


Call Me Shallow But I’m Only Getting Deeper

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bottom Louis, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, Riding Crops, Rimming, Subspace, This is completely a self serving kink fic OOPS, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 08:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10716210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Harry gripped the back of Louis’ chair and rested his left hand against the table’s surface. He slowly arched his back and let his lips hover just above the shell of Louis’ ear. Louis instantly reacted to Harry’s change of demeanor, his shoulders subconsciously pulling back. A smirk twitched the corner of his mouth when Louis’ thighs slightly parted.“You want to keep acting like some bratty princess?” Harry quietly asked, lowering the tone of his voice. He slipped his hand from the back of Louis’ chair and clasped it around the nape of Louis’ neck. “Fine,” Harry gently squeezed, “That’s exactly how I’ll treat you, Baby.”ORThe one where Louis is a brat so Harry spanks him with a riding crop.





	Call Me Shallow But I’m Only Getting Deeper

Louis was being a brat. 

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Harry deeply inhaled. The muscles along his jaw had been locked for the past hour and he was almost used to the dull soreness. As Harry exhaled, Louis continued to passively berate him. Orchestral music poured throughout the lavishly decorated ballroom and Harry might have found it romantic under any other circumstance. 

“Grimshaw is a fuckin’ slag,” Louis mumbled for the tenth time that evening. He sipped bourbon from his glass and scoffed, “I mean, who the fuck asks to dance with their boss? Especially when their boss’ boyfriend is literally stood _right_ there?” 

“I don’t know, Louis,” Harry monotonously droned. 

Louis snapped his head towards Harry and narrowed his beryl irises, “Not that you helped the situation much, _Babe_.” 

“For the last time,” Harry groaned and ran his fingers through his hair in frustration, “I don’t know what else you expected me to say.” 

“Somethin’ better than, _I’m flattered_ ,” Louis folded his arms over his chest. 

Harry’s eyes practically bulged out, “You keep skimming over the bit where I told him that I was here with my fiancé!”

“Whatever,” Louis grumbled and looked away. 

The music dwindled to a slower pace and Harry saw that most of the couples were shuffling from their seats. Pairs began to sway across the wooden dancefloor, extravagant gowns brushing against tailored suits. Given that it was 17 Black’s first winter gala, Harry thought that the event was executed flawlessly. That was mostly due to the hard work of his creative team and surprisingly very little from himself as the CEO. The only thing Harry had to do was see that the extensive bill was tended to. 

Harry glanced towards his right and even though Louis was currently the most difficult person in existence, he was also the most beautiful human being Harry had ever seen. The suspended crystal chandeliers bathed Louis’ caramel skin in an ethereal glow that caused Harry’s heart strings to ping like a well-played guitar. Louis wore a fitted black suit that hugged his slender waistline and muscular thighs, the onyx material a perfect match to the suit Harry wore. He let his eyes roam over the cupid’s bow of Louis’ lip and sighed, scooting his chair away from their circular table. 

“Would you like to dance?” Harry asked while he stood from his seat. 

He extended his hand out towards Louis as a peace offering and waited for Louis to say something. Louis took one look at Harry’s hand before he cocked his eyebrow and tilted his head back. Harry let his hand drop to his side in a balled fist as Louis’ gaze hardened. 

“Why don’t you ask Nick Grimshaw?” Louis suggested. He nonchalantly shrugged his shoulder, “Heard you’d be _flattered_ by the idea of that happening.”

That was when Harry’s rational snapped. 

Harry gripped the back of Louis’ chair and rested his left hand against the table’s surface. He slowly arched his back and let his lips hover just above the shell of Louis’ ear. Louis instantly reacted to Harry’s change of demeanor, his shoulders subconsciously pulling back. A smirk twitched the corner of his mouth when Louis’ thighs slightly parted.

“You want to keep acting like some bratty princess?” Harry quietly asked, lowering the tone of his voice. He slipped his hand from the back of Louis’ chair and clasped it around the nape of Louis’ neck. “Fine,” Harry gently squeezed, “That’s exactly how I’ll treat you, Baby.”

The moment that the petname rolled off Harry’s tongue, both men felt the nearly palpable shift in their evening. Harry applied a sharp pressure with his thumb before he let go of Louis’ neck and stood upright. Louis immediately turned to look up at Harry, his pupils already beginning to dilate. 

Louis had the remarkable ability to almost instantaneously slip into his submissive mindset when Harry called him Baby. Harry hadn’t even picked up on it during the first month of them exploring the dominant and submissive side of their relationship. He didn’t completely understand what exactly he was doing that made Louis slowly start to leave his own headspace. It wasn’t until they finally sat down and talked everything out, that Louis hesitantly admitted it. 

After three years of dating and one year of being engaged, Harry had a strong handle on the effect his words had on Louis. 

“We’re leaving.” 

“But – Um,” Louis stammered, his fingers wringing together in his lap. “I thought you had to – Don’t you have to stay until the end?”

“Yes, I should be staying,” Harry calculatedly narrowed his eyes. He crossed his arms and lifted an eyebrow, “But apparently, a gala isn’t enough for you. Now is it, Princess?” 

Louis’ eyes widened, “No, no, we can stay.”

“Oh, we _can_?” Harry humorlessly laughed. He condescendingly cocked his head, “How generous of you, Baby.”

“I –”

Harry lowered his head until they were at eyelevel, “You’ve been a brat all evening.” He tutted his tongue against the roof of his mouth, “To be blunt, I don’t think you deserve to be here anymore.” 

Louis’ eyes started to glaze over and Harry knew he had to get them home before someone noticed and misconstrued what was going on. He wouldn’t be able to explain that his fiancé had a humiliation kink and that’s why he was purposefully embarrassing him. Oddly enough, that was not a conversation he wanted to have with his employees.

“Do you have anything else you’d like to say?” 

“No,” Louis jerkily shook his head, eyes falling to his lap. 

“Good,” Harry smirked as he stood upright and took a step back. 

Louis scrambled from his chair, eagerly staggering to Harry’s side. As much as Harry wanted to pull him in for a quick kiss to settle him, he knew that would throw Louis off. He kept his expression blank, eyes dull and unbothered. 

Harry walked in front of Louis as they made their way to the garage. He carefully listened to sound of Louis’ shoes lightly slapping against the flooring. There wasn’t a doubt that Louis had followed him, but Harry knew that Louis’ gait becomes a bit disjointed when he started to slip under. 

They stopped in front of an elevator and Harry jammed his thumb into the clear button. His gaze was locked straight ahead, but he could still see Louis fidgeting in his peripheral. When the silver doors slowly slid open, Harry strode inside the small confines of the lift and selected the garage floor. Louis shuffled in and immediately backed into the corner with his hands clasped in front of him. 

Harry did his best to remain subtle as he looked at the ceiling of the elevator. His eyes carefully raked over the white tiling for security cameras, letting out a soft exhale when there weren’t any. The doors closed shut and when the compartment jolted downwards, Harry swiftly pushed a red button. He faced Louis’ confused expression as the lift jerked to a halt. 

With sure strides, Harry closed the space between them. Louis’ jaw went slack as Harry backed him against the wall. Harry snaked his hand up Louis’ front and firmly gripped his jaw. He leaned in, their lips almost brushing against each other. At the last moment, Harry pulled back, eliciting a needy whine from the back of Louis’ throat. 

“When we get home,” Harry deliberately rolled his hips forwards, “You’re going to pour me a drink while I go upstairs and set out an outfit for you.”

“Fuck,” Louis whimpered, his head lolling backwards. 

“You’re going to look like the spoiled princess you are,” Harry told him, reaching between their bodies to cup Louis’ groin. 

Harry’s mouth twisted into a smug grin while he palmed Louis’ stiffening hard on. Louis’ eyes were screwed shut as Harry slowly traced the back of his knuckle along Louis’ length. He angled Louis’ head to the side and ducked forward to nose along Louis’ jawline. 

“Tell me what you’re going to do when we get home,” Harry demanded with a quick nip of his teeth. 

“ _Daddy_ ,” Louis breathily exhaled. 

Heat flooded towards his groin at the term, already feeling himself getting worked up. 

“Tell Daddy what you’re going to do, Baby,” Harry palmed Louis’ cock with more pressure. 

“ _Fuck_ , um,” Louis stuttered, his hips jerking forwards into Harry’s grip. When Harry nipped at his skin again, Louis finished, “Gonna make you a drink.”

“Good boy,” Harry praised and then abruptly stepped back. 

Louis’ body swayed forwards and a pained noise slipped out of his mouth. Harry turned away and collected his composure as he pressed the red button. He ran his hands down his suit jacket when the lift started to move once more. Harry didn’t spare Louis another glance, but he was acutely aware of the tiny huffs that were already puffing past his lips. 

The elevator doors opened to reveal rows of cars underneath fluorescent lights. Harry quickly started walking towards the back of the lot, his mind raking over what he wanted to do when they got back to their house. He stopped in front of a black Range Rover and pulled out his keys. Once the doors were open, both men climbed in. 

Harry jammed the key into the ignition and brought the engine to life. He pulled out of the lot and began the short journey back to their house. Louis was antsy in the passenger seat, his hands tucked underneath his legs as he rocked back and forth. It was something that Louis did when he wanted to reach out and touch Harry, but he knew that he would be scolded for doing so. 

Wanting to keep Louis on edge until they made it back, Harry let one of his hands fall from the steering wheel. He unbuttoned his suit jacket and let the material fan out by his sides. Harry glimpsed over the center counsel to see Louis already watching him with his bottom lip trapped between his teeth. 

When they stopped at a red light, Harry reached down and popped open the button of his trousers. Louis outright moaned as Harry slowly unzipped his fly. He reached into his briefs and ran his fingers over his length until he fisted the base of his cock. Harry was almost fully hard from the stunt in the elevator, precome already pooling along his slit. 

“Daddy, please,” Louis begged from his seat, his eyes frenetically darting between Harry’s tented briefs and his face. “I wanna make you feel good.” 

He raised an eyebrow, “Didn’t feel that way when we were at the gala.” The light changed to green and Harry started to drive, “You were selfish and didn’t care about making me feel good at all.”

“M’ sorry,” Louis pitifully whimpered. 

“I don’t want your apologies,” Harry coolly said. He sighed as he twisted his fist around the crown of his cock, “ _Fuck_.” Harry turned left and pointedly glanced at Louis, “I want you to do better.”

Louis quickly nodded, “I can do better, Daddy.” He leaned against the center counsel, “I promise I can.”

“I know you can,” Harry scoffed. He took another left onto their street, “I want to know that you _will_.”

“I will, I will,” Louis repeated in a helpless mantra. “Please, Daddy,” He begged Harry, “Let me touch you, I’ll make you feel good. I know I will.” 

“No.”

“ _Please_.”

“ _I said, no_.”

Louis groaned and roughly slammed back against the head rest, his feet stomping into the floor of the car. 

“Stop that,” Harry quickly snapped. 

“But –”

Harry pulled his hand off his cock and reached over. He unceremoniously shoved two fingers into Louis’ mouth, stifling his own moan at the sensation that rushed towards his groan. Louis sputtered around the digits before he gutturally moaned and started to fervently suck. 

“You need to learn how to watch your mouth,” Harry chastised, slipping his fingers further back inside Louis’ mouth. 

Louis eagerly hummed and bobbed his head forwards, his cheeks hollowing out as if he was actually sucking Harry’s cock instead of fingers. Harry didn’t have to look over to know that Louis’ eyes were already misty with unshed tears, something that always happened when he gave Harry head. 

The car slowed while Harry took a right into their driveway. He put the car in park and lethargically pulled his fingers from Louis’ mouth. He wiped the residual spit onto Louis’ chin, purposefully making a mess of him. Louis’ eyelashes fanned out and his lips were sheen with slick. Harry looked away from him, knowing that if he stared any longer, he would end up just spanking Louis in the back seat. Given, it wasn’t an unwanted possibility, but Harry had bigger plans for them. He turned off the car and unlocked the doors. 

They walked inside with an electric current trilling between them. No matter how many times they had played, Harry always felt electricity wracking through his body and that night wasn’t any different. 

He closed the front door behind them and when Louis nervously hovered in the doorway, Harry paused before going upstairs. Whenever Harry gave him instructions to carry out, Louis always got anxious that he was going to mess up. Louis needed reassurances and Harry would always be there to give them to him. 

“What’re you going to do for Daddy?” Harry asked.

“Um,” Louis crossed one foot over the other, looking impossibly younger than he had just an hour earlier. 

Harry stepped forward and cupped Louis’ neck, “You’re going to make Daddy a drink.” 

“Okay,” Louis slowly nodded. He looked down, “Then – Um, then what do you want me to do?”

“Bring the drink upstairs and I’ll drink it while you change,” Harry clearly said, watching Louis’ expression for any flicker of discomfort. 

Louis looked up at him and nodded once more, “Yes, Daddy.”

“Show me you want to be a good boy,” Harry cocked his head to the side. He let his hands drop from Louis’ neck, “You want to do that, right?”

“Always,” Louis immediately responded, complete earnestness lacing his tone. 

“Good,” Harry took a step towards the grand staircase. He pointedly looked towards the direction of the kitchen, “Go on, Baby.”

Louis spun on his heel and quickly walked away with a frenetic energy in his step. Harry watched him for a moment before he hurriedly climbed the stairs and went towards the end of the hall. He pushed open the door to their bedroom and instantly strode towards the shared walk-in closet. 

Harry strolled towards a chestnut wardrobe that was nestled at the back left of the closet. The compact wardrobe held all of their belongings that they used during scenes. It was a decent collection that grew over the years, eventually calling for its own piece of storage. Harry pulled open the top drawer and bit into the side of his cheek. 

He thumbed through a few pleated skirts, hesitating on a cherry checkered pattern before he decided to close the drawer and move down one more. A smirk tugged at his mouth when his fingers wrapped around a black satin corset. Harry pulled out the corset and eyed the lush bows that led to garter straps. He set it on a small side table, already imagining how the boning would extenuate Louis’ waist. 

Opening the third drawer, Harry filed through different panties. He made a triumphant noise when he found a pair of black silk panties that cut halfway across Louis’ bum when we wore them. Grabbing matching thigh highs, Harry shut the drawers and opened the top two doors. A glint flickered over his eyes as he looked over the different mounted implements. 

He initially reached for a wooden paddle that was engraved with ‘Styles,’ but stopped when he glanced at the wardrobe’s backing. Mounted there was a riding crop with a braided leather handle. Harry’s stomach swooped and he instantly reached for the handle. He stepped a back and lightly ran the smooth leather pad against the palm of his hand. 

_”Daddy.”_

Harry whipped towards the sound of Louis’ voice. Louis was in the doorway with a glass of whiskey in hand, but his eyes were locked on the riding crop in Harry’s hands. 

“Picked out your outfit, Baby,” Harry told him as he teasingly rubbed the tail of the crop against his hand. He quirked his eyebrow and used the whip to point towards the side table, “Get changed for me.” 

Louis eagerly nodded, stepping forward to offer Harry the glass first. Harry took it and kept eye contact with Louis as he took a slow sip. The chilled whiskey scorched his throat and he smacked his lips when he lowered the glass.

“Good boy,” Harry murmured, just loud enough for Louis to hear. 

Louis’ expression immensely brightened at the praise. Blood rushed to his cheeks, turning the soft skin crimson underneath Harry’s unwavering gaze. He bit back a grin and looked down, something he did a lot when Harry told him that he did well. 

“Get changed then come out,” Harry instructed before he left the closet. 

He shrugged off his suit jacket and hung it over an arm chair. Harry walked towards their bedside table and pulled open the drawer. He grabbed a bottle of lube and two black velvet boxes. Shutting the drawer with his hip, Harry kicked off his shoes and then sat down in the arm chair. The sound of clothing hitting the ground reverberated from the walk-in into the bedroom and Harry patiently listened while he sipped the whiskey. 

When Louis walked back into the bedroom, Harry nearly dropped his glass. 

Louis was confident in his skin, amazingly so, but he always had a demure attitude whenever he knew that he was putting on a show for just Harry. His hips slowly swayed from side to side as he looked up at Harry through his eyelashes. Harry scooted to the edge of the chair, his legs widely parted. 

The black corset tightly hugged Louis frame, deliciously caving along his waistline and extenuating the curve of his hips. His legs were painted with sheer thigh highs, the hem of the material clipped to the corset’s garter straps. Harry’s eyes dragged up and he barely stifled a moan at the sight of Louis’ hardened cock straining against his silk panties. 

“Come here, Baby,” Harry crooked his pointer finger and motioned for Louis to kneel between his legs. 

Louis’ hands were clasped behind his back as he walked over to Harry. He sunk to his knees and blinked up at Harry, waiting for Harry’s next words. Harry thumbed at Louis’ bottom lip, spreading a dab of slick so his rosy lips were sheened. Louis pursed his lips and kissed the pad of Harry’s thumb. 

“I have two more things for you to wear,” Harry said, pulling his thumb back to grab the first velvet box. 

Louis’ eyes glistened with recognition and he straightened his back, shoulders pulled backwards. Harry flipped open the lid and Louis let out a quiet whimper at the sight of his collar. It was thick and leather with a silver buckle along the back. There was a silver choke hole in the front of the collar and attached to the metal, was a dainty heart-shaped charm. Engraved into the charm was one word: _Kitten_.

“Always look lovely in this, Kitten,” Harry murmured as he took the collar from the box.

“Daddy,” Louis reverently breathed, leaning in to nuzzle the inside of Harry’s thigh. 

“Straighten your back for me.”

Louis instantly raised himself and tilted his head backwards, knowing what was to come next. Harry reached forwards and secured the collar around Louis neck, making sure to run a finger underneath the material to make sure it wasn’t too tight. He flattened the charm against the hollow of Louis’ neck and took a moment to admire how stunning Louis looked. 

“Now,” Harry toughened his voice, “The second thing is something you haven’t seen yet, but it’s ironically fitting for tonight.”

Harry grabbed the second box and rubbed his palm over the velvet. 

“Kitten, what were you acting like tonight?” 

Louis’ jaw went slack and he quickly alternated looking between Harry and the box. 

“What did I call you?” Harry pressed, his thumb catching over the lip of the box. 

Louis embarrassingly flushed, “Spoiled.”

Harry tutted his tongue against the roof of his mouth, “A spoiled _what_?”

“Spoiled princess,” Louis murmured so quietly that he was almost inaudible. 

“Exactly.” 

Harry slowly opened the lid and intensely watched Louis’ expression as he saw what was inside. Louis smacked a hand over his mouth and his eyes were already becoming glassy. He shook his head from side to side, chest heaving with ragged breaths. 

“You – Oh my god,” Louis brokenly said.

“I didn’t know when to give it to you, but you decided that for me tonight,” Harry mused aloud as he pulled a petite tiara from the box. The glimmering diamonds caught the light as he tilted it between his fingers. Harry expectantly lifted his eyebrows, “Didn’t you?” 

Louis loudly sniffled and nodded. 

“This wasn’t meant to mock you,” Harry humorlessly laughed, “But I changed my mind.” 

“No,” Louis repeatedly shook his head, “I –”

“You are getting this tonight because you acted like a bratty princess,” Harry firmly cut Louis off. He waited until Louis’ eyes met his own, “This is your fault. Not mine.” 

“I know,” Louis winced at Harry’s words. He helplessly shrugged, “M’ so sorry.”

“You’re going to wear this while you get reprimanded for your actions,” Harry instructed and leaned forward to place the tiara on Louis. He made sure it was centered before he grabbed the riding crop, “Look at me.”

Louis’ hiccupped and looked up at Harry. The tiara was just as gorgeous on him as Harry had hoped it would be when he bought it. There were five peaks of swirling diamonds and the design was small enough where it wasn’t too gaudy. Reflected rays of light danced on Louis’ skin and Harry was positive that he was the luckiest man in the world. 

“Stand,” Harry sternly said. 

Louis shakily pushed himself to his feet and he held his hands behind his back. Harry slowly stood from his seat and dragged the tail of the crop against Louis’ forearm as he walked by. Louis shuddered from the contact and Harry wondered how long Louis would last before he fully slipped under. 

Harry strode towards the bed, “Bend over the bed.”

“Yes, Daddy,” Louis sniffled, quickly complying. 

Louis spread his legs and leaned over the mattress. His forearms pressed against the bed his back was perfectly arched. Harry lightly dragged the crop over the backs of Louis’ thighs, eliciting a sharp inhale from Louis. He raised the thick leather until it brushed Louis’ balls. 

“Oh, fuck,” Louis whimpered. 

Harry rubbed the flat end of the crop against Louis’ balls, cataloguing every twitch of Louis’ muscles. He lightly patted Louis’ balls with the leather and felt himself get fully hard from the almost pornographic mewls that spilled from Louis’ lips. Harry twisted the handle and dragged the edge of the crop along the hemline of Louis’ panties. 

The swell of Louis’ arse caught the tip of the crop. Harry was already imagining the scarlet color that would spread over Louis’ soft skin with every whip. 

“Why are you getting punished, Kitten?” Harry asked Louis with a light swat of the crop against the cleft of Louis’ arse. 

“I was a brat,” Louis whimpered. 

“Exactly,” Harry swatted the other cheek. He talked over Louis’ throaty moan, “You weren’t being my good boy at all, were you?”

“M’ sorry,” Louis hiccupped, already working himself into a frenzy. “So sorry, Daddy.”

Harry whipped him with a bit more pressure, “Stop apologizing.” 

“Daddy,” Louis helplessly whined, his fingers fisting into the white duvet. 

“You’re going to count for me,” Harry told him. When Louis nodded, Harry carried on, “We’re going to do fifteen, Baby.”

“Yes, yes, yes,” Louis begged as he rocked his hips backwards. 

Harry lowered the crop and unbuttoned his dress shirt, “What do you say if you want to stop?”

“Daddy, c’mon,” Louis whined, stomping his right foot against the ground. 

Harry immediately crowded behind Louis and grabbed his shoulders. He hauled Louis upright and snaked his hand along Louis’ throat. Hooking two fingers into the collar, Harry pulled Louis flush against his chest. He roughly nipped at Louis’ throat, prompting a whimper in response. 

“You know I don’t like it when you don’t answer my question,” Harry gravely said against Louis’ neck. He pressed his thumb into the hollow of Louis’ throat, “Stop being selfish for one moment and answer me.”

Tears started to streak down Louis’ cheeks and he was sniffing back tears. Harry lowered his hand and pushed Louis forward so he landed back on the mattress. He ran the tail of the flogger down Louis’ spine, trailing over the satin corset. 

“Now,” Harry accentuated the word with a light tap of the crop against the cleft of Louis’ arse, “What do you tell Daddy if you want to stop?”

“Peaches,” Louis sobbed into the crook of his arm. 

Harry grinned to himself and palmed the right cheek of Louis’ arse. He squeezed the muscle, “Good boy.”

He took a step back and experimentally rotated his wrist, flicking the crop in the air. When he found his rhythm, Harry swatted the leather bud against the meat of Louis’ arse. A yelp shot out of Louis’ mouth in response, his hips bucking forward into the bed. 

“Count for Daddy,” Harry instructed. 

“One,” Louis cried out, his voice already wrecked. 

Harry flicked his wrist again, eyes trained on the blossoming heat that flushed Louis’ skin to a crimson pigment. 

“T – Two.”

He gently rubbed the crop against the budding welt, soothing the abused skin. Louis trembled underneath the ministrations and his cheek was pressed flat against the duvet. Harry waited until his breathing began to sooth and then whipped the opposite cheek with a fluid roll of his wrist. 

“Daddy!” Louis cried out, his back arching beautifully. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.”

“Count,” Harry snapped. 

Louis whimpered, “Three, Daddy.” 

Harry continued the pattern, alternating between quick snaps of the crop and soothing rubs. With every blow, Louis became quieter. His whimpers never fully died out, but his breathing had evened out. His body was slowly going lax against the mattress and Harry immediately knew that Louis had slipped under into subspace. 

“One more, Kitten,” Harry told him. 

“Kay,” Louis slurred out, voice airy and almost unrecognizable. 

Harry slipped the tail of the riding crop underneath the fabric of Louis’ panties, teaching him with a gentle caress. He lowered the crop and ran it down Louis’ right leg, causing Louis to weakly tremble. With one last snap of his wrist, Harry delivered his hardest blow yet. The leather pad smacked against Louis’ left cheek, instantly coloring the skin underneath. 

Louis completely slumped into the mattress, every ounce of tension leaving his body as he exhaled, “Fifteen.”

Harry tossed the crop to the side and instantly dropped to his knees behind Louis. He gently ran his fingers over the residual marks, reverently admiring how incredible Louis’ skin looked. Louis faintly hummed as Harry slid his panties down his legs.

“You were so fucking good, Baby,” Harry praised, pride thickening his tone. He kissed one of the welts, “Look so fucking beautiful for Daddy.”

Louis made a noncommittal sound from above him in response. 

“Gonna give you a treat for being so perfect,” Harry told him. He kissed Louis’ right cheek, “How does that sound, Baby?”

A garbled noise fell from Louis’ lips as Harry lifted Louis’ feet one at a time to get the panties off. Harry spread Louis’ cheeks and bit his lip at the sight of Louis’ pink hole. He ducked forward and placed a kiss directly over Louis’ entrance. 

“Daddy’s gonna get you nice and wet,” Harry told him. He planted a kiss onto the cleft of Louis’ arse, “Always taste so good for me, don’t you?”

Louis made a pleased hum that reverberated deep from his chest. His right foot weakly kicked out and Harry mentally reminded himself to cancel his meeting the next day. He would need an additional day to worship over Louis for being so perfect, refusing to let it go after just one night.

Harry’s palms kneaded into Louis’ arse, feeling the risen heat underneath his hands from the riding crop. He spread Louis open and flicked his tongue over the ring of muscle. Louis whined from above him, his entrance fluttering underneath Harry’s tongue. 

Whimpers began to tumble from Louis’ mouth without any inhibition as Harry earnestly licked him open. Harry reveled in the sounds Louis made, cataloguing every single noise that he provoked out of the other man. He alternated between long flat stripes of his tongue and firm flickers that prodded Louis’ rim open. 

Harry continued to lick Louis out, feeling his own erection craving to be touched. He leaned back and hovered over Louis’ slick hole. Harry pursed his lips and pushed his tongue forward, letting spit slowly dribble from his mouth to Louis’ rim. When the dollop of slick landed directly over Louis’ entrance, a needy whine escaped Louis. 

“Daddy, please,” Louis cried out, the first coherent words to come out of his mouth in ten minutes. 

He leaned back and pressed a thumb against Louis’ rim while he asked, “What do you want, Baby?” 

“Fuck,” Louis prettily moaned as Harry applied a slight pressure. “I need – Oh, _fuck_ ,” He choked out when Harry dipped the tip of his thumb past Louis’ rim. 

“Want my fingers?” Harry asked, already knowing the answer. 

“Yeah, Daddy,” Louis nodded from above him, his cheek chaffing against the duvet. 

Harry nipped at Louis’ rim before he stood from his knees. He stretched out his legs and unknotted his tie. Louis didn’t even bother to move as Harry undressed, probably too drained to even climb onto their bed. When Harry was naked, he stood behind Louis and delicately pulled him back by the shoulders. 

Louis let himself be scooped into Harry’s arms, his legs hooked over the crook of Harry’s elbow. He nuzzled into Harry’s neck and mouthed at his collarbones while Harry clambered onto the mattress. Harry set Louis down at the head of the bed, elevating his back with two pillows. 

He took a moment to just admire Louis, resting back on his haunches. Louis was looking at him with glassy eyes and a loose-lipped smile. His cheeks were streaked with tears and the tiara was tilted to the side. Harry let out a whimper at the sight of his beautiful boy, feeling overwhelmed with love.

“You were so perfect,” Harry cooed as he ran his fingers over Louis’ thighs. He reached over and grabbed the bottle of lube, “Took your punishment like a good boy.”

Louis dopily smiled at him and giggled, “Your good boy.” 

Harry’s heart stuttered at the almost childish quality that Louis got when he was in subspace. He nodded and beamed back at Louis. 

“Mine,” Harry affirmed and poured a dollop of lube onto the pads of his fingers. He situated himself between Louis’ spread legs, “And I’m yours.”

Louis’ chest flushed and he made grabby hands towards Harry, his head jerkily nodding. Harry rested his clean hand by Louis’ side and hovered over Louis’ frame. Louis hooked his ankles behind the base of Harry’s spine. Reaching between their bodies, Harry rubbed the slick over Louis’ rim. 

“Always going to be yours,” Harry told him as he pressed the tip of his index finger past the ring of muscle.

Louis wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck, his mouth going slack as Harry slipped his finger all the way inside. Harry kissed the side of Louis’ neck and shallowly pumped his finger, twisting the digit into a corkscrew. 

“Look so pretty all dressed up for me,” Harry said as he picked up a steady rhythm. 

“ _Daddy_ ,” Louis breathily said. 

Harry added a second finger and moaned at the feeling of Louis’ tight rim squeezing around his fingers. He fucked Louis open with assured movements and continued to whisper words of praise into his damp skin. Sinful mewls poured out of Louis in a beautiful litany of lust. Harry’s cock was flush against his lower abdomen and he could feel the beads of precome that blurted from his slit. 

When Harry crooked his fingers, he brushed over a distinctive bundle of nerves. Louis’ hips jerked upwards and tears started to gather at the corner of his eyes. Harry massaged Louis’ prostate with the pads of his fingertips. 

“Fuck, fuck, shit,” Louis rushed out, his back arching off the pillows tucked underneath him. His thighs fell wide open, “Feels so good, Daddy.”

Harry hungrily ducked his head forward and kissed Louis. He eagerly swallowed Louis’ words with every press of their lips. Harry twisted his fingers the same time that he dipped his tongue inside Louis’ mouth, tasting remnants of bourbon. Louis’ mouth was pliant underneath his own and breathy whimpers kept escaping his lips as Harry fucked him open. 

“Wanna –” Louis cut himself off with a moan. “Daddy,” He whined, “Wanna have you in me.” 

“Yeah, Kitten,” Harry nodded, pulling back after one more kiss. 

He rested back and grabbed the discarded bottle of lube. Flicking open the cap, Harry drizzled a good amount of lube directly onto his cock. Harry tossed the bottle to the side and moaned when he finally wrapped a hand around himself. He was already impossibly hard from spanking Louis with the crop and taking his time to open him up with tongue and fingers. 

Harry pulled Louis’ legs over his shoulders and aligned the head of his cock with Louis’ hole. He pressed his hips forwards and a gravely moan tore through his throat as Louis’ warmth encased him. Louis was breathily panting underneath him as he slowly sank deeper. Harry paused when he bottom out, eyes searching Louis’ face for any discomfort. 

“Kitten?” Harry whispered as he rested both knuckles onto the mattress. 

Louis eagerly nodded and squeezed his calved around Harry’s neck. Harry leaned forward and bent Louis in half, both men loudly moaning as the head of Harry’s cock instantly jabbed Louis’ prostate. He widened his thighs and lifted his knees off the mattress, supporting his weight with his feet and knuckles. 

Harry lifted his hips and then ground them forwards, pressing Louis’ knees flush to his chest. Louis slammed his head back into the pillow, his eyebrows knitted together as Harry started to properly fuck him. The clips of Louis’ garter straps dug into Harry’s skin and it sent an erotic current through his blood. 

“Always so tight, Baby,” Harry praised as he pistoned his hips. 

With every filthy roll of Harry’s hips, Louis’ moans became more desperate. Every one of his sounds sent a trill of arousal to Harry’s cock, only causing him to fuck Louis harder. The sound of skin slapping skin echoed throughout the room and it didn’t take long before Harry felt a familiar heat knot in his gut. 

Harry frantically pounded inside of Louis and when he felt his orgasm about to unfurl, he pulled back. Louis let out a distraught sound as his legs slid off of Harry’s shoulders. Ragged breaths ballooned Harry’s chest and he barely bit back a whimper at the sight of Louis’ cockhead brushing against the hemline of the corset. 

Lifting Louis’ upper body, Harry tugged the pillows out from under him and dropped them over the edge of the bed. He rolled Louis onto his side and then sidled flush behind him. Gripping the base of his cock, Harry pressed back inside of Louis’ entrance. 

Harry lifted Louis’ right leg to spread him wider and started to fuck up into him. At that angle, harry knew that the head of his cock was pumping directly into Louis’ prostate. Louis’ knuckles were bared white as he fisted the duvet. Euphoria filled Harry’s body as Louis’ arse was cradled by his hips with every thrust. 

He looked between their bodies and groaned at the sight of his cock sliding in and out of Louis’ pink rim. Louis’ arse jiggled with every impact of their skin smacking together and the thigh high stockings only accentuated the strong muscles of his thighs. 

“Daddy,” Louis mewled after a rough thrust. “Daddy, I’m so close. M’ gonna come.” 

Harry knew that Louis was about to come, feeling the way his rim clenched around Harry’s length and his thighs trembled. He let go of Louis’ top leg and instead snaked his palm up Louis’ chest. Harry stopped once his hand was over Louis’ collar, hooking a finger into the leather. Louis tossed his head back and pumped his hips back to meet Harry’s thrusts.

“Come on, Baby,” Harry gritted through his teeth when he couldn’t stave off his orgasm any longer. He nipped at Louis’ shoulder and lightly choked him, “Come for Daddy.”

The moment he had permission, Louis was coming with a sob. He clenched around Harry’s length and that was all it took for Harry to come buried deep inside of Louis. Harry let go of Louis’ throat and rocked through the aftershocks of his orgasm. His skin felt like a livewire, electricity trilling through every nerve. 

Harry carefully pulled back and let his cock slip out of Louis. He rolled Louis onto his back and cupped his cheek, eyes raking over Louis’ fucked out expression. Louis’ eyes were unfocussed as he stared up at the ceiling. Harry kissed his cheek and rubbed a soothing hand over Louis’ chest. 

“You were amazing, Baby,” Harry quietly praised. He curled his body around Louis’, “Couldn’t ever dream up a better boy.”

Louis’ breathing was slowly evening out and Harry knew that it would still be another few minutes before he came back down. Harry continued to lightly rub his fingers over Louis’ skin and adorned him with soft presses of his lips. He murmured words of praise, fully meaning every single one of them. 

Eventually, Louis was taking even breaths and his irises were less clouded. Harry cupped his cheek and thumbed at his bottom lip. Louis lethargically lolled his head to the side and blinked up at Harry, a smile slowly stretching over his lips. 

“There’s my beautiful boy,” Harry grinned. He kissed Louis on the forehead and pulled back, “Let’s get you cleaned up.”

Harry climbed off the mattress and then stood at the side of the bed. He opened his arms and Louis immediately crawled over to him. Louis circled his arms around Harry’s neck and wrapped his legs around Harry’s hips. Harry cradled him close to his chest and then picked him up by the backs of his thighs. 

Harry carried Louis to the bathroom and carefully set him down, making sure he was strong enough to stand on his own. Underneath the countertop was a mini-fridge that Harry had installed two years back. He opened the door, pulled out a water bottle and a carton of grapes. Harry opened the lid of the water bottle and closed fridge with his foot. 

“Drink this while I get you undressed, Baby,” Harry gently instructed and handed Louis the water bottle.

Louis sluggishly nodded and took the bottle. With his hands on Louis’ hips, Harry carefully spun him around. Harry kissed Louis’ shoulder and quickly unhooked the garter straps from his thigh highs. He unknotted the silk ribbon at the bottom of the corset and loosened the material. 

“Keep drinking,” Harry told Louis when he noticed that Louis had only taken two sips. 

Louis pouted, but brought the water to his lips again, taking a larger sip. 

“Such a good boy,” Harry praised and kissed the top knot of Louis’ spine. 

Louis preened underneath Harry’s words and took another gulp of water. 

“Fruit,” Harry reminded him, nudging the carton of grapes over. He pulled the ribbon loose and let the corset fall the ground. Harry ran his hands over Louis’ bare back, “You gotta eat, Baby.”

Plucking a few grapes from the container, Louis slowly started eating. Harry lowered himself to a crouching positing and pulled the thigh highs off of Louis’ legs. He supported Louis’ ankle as he slipped each one off his foot. Harry kissed the back of both of Louis’ thighs before standing straight. 

Grabbing a flannel, Harry ran the material underneath the faucet and got it damp. He carefully scrubbed the flannel over Louis’ body, getting him clean before he wiped himself off. Dropping a kiss against Louis’ forehead, he tossed the dirty flannel into a small laundry basket. 

Harry opened a side drawer and pulled out a bottle of soothing lotion He uncapped the bottle and squeezed out a dollop onto his palm. Rubbing his hands together, Harry warmed the lotion before dropping back to his knees. 

Louis’ bum was still red from his spanking, fifteen raised lines covering the thick muscles. None of them were too abrasive and Harry could feel himself relax knowing that he didn’t push Louis’ body further than intended. He carefully cupped Louis’ bum and rubbed lotion over the markings. 

“Daddy,” Louis quietly whispered from over him, the word almost inaudible. 

Harry sighed, “I’ve got you, Baby.” 

“Always take care of me,” Louis murmured as he rested his forearms against the countertop. 

“Always will take care of my boy,” Harry firmly said as he finished rubbing the lotion into Louis’ skin. He stood upright circled his arms around Louis’ waist, “I love you, Baby.”

Louis whimpered and pushed himself upright before turning around in Harry’s hold. Harry cradled one hand around the back of Louis’ neck and he thumbed at the buckle of Louis’ collar. 

“Do you want me to take your collar off, Kitten?” Harry gently asked. 

Louis briefly hesitated before he slowly shook his head. 

“Okay, Baby,” Harry quickly reassured him, understanding that sometimes Louis needed to keep his collar on and be coddled a bit more than usual. He combed his fingers through Louis’ hair, “How about we watch a film and you can sit on my lap.” Harry leaned back to meet Louis’ eyes, “Would you like that?” 

Louis looked relieved as he quickly nodded, a small smile tugging the corner of his mouth. Harry grinned, gently removed the tiara from Louis’ head, and placed it next to the sink. He pecked Louis’ cheek and ran his hands over Louis’ shoulders. 

“I’m going to grab you something to wear, Kitten,” Harry told him. He gently squeezed Louis, “Drink some more water.”

When Louis nodded, Harry left the bathroom and hurried over to their walk in. He slipped on a pair of briefs then grabbed his lilac jumper for Louis. Harry walked back to the wardrobe in the corner and opened the bottom drawer. He pulled out a pair of ivory satin pajama bottoms then closed the drawer. Picking out a pair of matching white panties, Harry went back to the bathroom. 

Louis’ eyes locked on the clothes in Harry’s grip and he made a pleased sound. Harry breathlessly laughed and held out the jumper, helping Louis tug it over his head. Louis pulled on the pair of panties then the satin bottoms. Harry stood back and gave Louis a deliberate once over, his eyes lingering on the collar still wrapped around Louis’ throat.

“Gorgeous,” Harry exhaled, making Louis blush in response. 

Harry scooped Louis back into his arms and walked them downstairs. Louis played the curls that brushed against the back of Harry’s neck, twirling his fingers in the long tendrils. When they were in the living room, Harry sat down on the couch and Louis settled in his lap. Harry flipped on a random channel before relaxing back into the cushions. 

“I love you,” Louis murmured into the crook of Harry’s neck after a few minutes of silence.

Harry kissed the top of his head and tightened his arms around Louis’ waist.

“I love you, too.”


End file.
